


13 Mondays In Hell

by rabidfangirlfromhell



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidfangirlfromhell/pseuds/rabidfangirlfromhell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian takes Ciel to Hell, intending on exterminating their contract while he helps him adjust to demon life. Despite his demonic intentions with his adventure to the surface, he's punished for the outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will have 13 chapters in total, and later will involve romance.

"You can stay here for however long you please." The butler bowed halfway, his eyes locked on his short former-human master as he walked by him into a guest room. They were now in Hell, in Sebastian's mansion. As a Prince, he had quite the accommodations and wealth that would allow such material luxuries.

Ciel Phantomhive stopped halfway, looking at Sebastian with those red irises he was beginning to despise. "As long as I please? Where would I go." His tone lacked any sort of humor. Since the incident in the lake, he had been cross with Sebastian. The older demon chalked it up as him dealing with his situation with the new urges of darkness budding within him, mixed with his emotional baggage as a teenage human.

"Surely you don't expect to stay with me forever. We may be bound by this seal, but it will eventually be removed and you will have your freedom to adventure on your own." Sebastian informed him. He began to walk towards the door, his body and clothing shifting into half of his demon form. It unnerved other demons to assume full demonic form in Hell, so they used a combination of traits just to assert their dominance over other demons. "Speaking of which, I need to attend to business now that I've returned."

"What business could you possibly have?" Ciel scoffed, sitting on the edge of his bed. "I'm bored. Do you have any games here?"

The dark being by the doorway was feeling his form bristle at the other's attitude, but he hesitated, and then gestured at a shelf nearby. "Start learning demonic languages and read."

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"Do you have eyes?" Sebastian challenged him, enjoying the other's shocked expression at his abrasiveness. Now that he wasn't expected to perform as his butler, he was not going to put up with Ciel's tantrums so pleasantly. He shut the door behind him, sighing deeply.

No matter how long he was stuck with this mortal-gone-demon, he was going to have his patience tried again and again. He didn't like this situation. Not only had someone blatantly stolen his dinner, but they now gave him a responsibility for a newborn demon. He didn't want children. He never had wanted children. Human children were easy to push around, easy to meld to commands and trick into acting certain ways. Demon children...not so much. He removed his long black nails from the door frame, and then headed down the long dark hallway.

Little purple flames flared up out of empty candles, ghost flames burning.

His departure from his manor was bittersweet. He would have rather stayed in his homey mansion, but now he was destined for an even more familiar place; the royal house of Hell. Where Satan lived. Many demons had to frequent there, reporting their business and subsequently being either praised or scolded for their achievements and failures. Today, he knew he was going to be reprimanded for what had happened on the surface. His charade as a butler was surely going to be seen as some sort of sick fetish to blend into humanity to other demons. It made no difference at all to him, because he knew he would eventually get what he wanted and the more difficult path he took the more satisfied he would be. Unfortunately, it didn't amount to that. Oh, how cruel.

At the entrance, he watched with his eyes narrowed as the doorman bowed to him, then opened the grand door. He stepped inside.

The structure was vaguely reminiscent of a fashionable hotel- black marble everywhere, a single secretary in the foyer. They were moving piles of paperwork into respectable drawers, sending them off to different parts of the building through a pulley system for sorting. When they spotted Sebastian at the entrance, the secretary's yellow eyes widened, and they looked at the schedule.

"Ah, yes! Your appointment with his greatness. Please, go right in. There will be no waiting for you, Prince." The secretary bowed, and Sebastian gave them a curt smile before he headed towards the skull engraved steel door in the back. The lights seemed to fade around him as he reached for the handle, and then stepped into the darkness.

"Sebastian Michaelis." The voice drawled darkly, a pale clean-shaven faced man emerging from the shadows. He was wearing entirely black - with black tights, that was. It wasn't unfashionable to wear tights for men. Theatrical demons loved them. His high heels clicked against the floor. As he grew closer, it was evident he wasn't amused. The blonde crossed his arms over his chest, and one eyebrow perked up, judging silently. "You literally had one job, Sebastian Michaelis."

"Please. That's not my name."

"No, it is now. I changed it. On all your files. It's your punishment. I've been following you, Sebastian, for all of these years you've dwindled away on the surface serving a human. How ridiculous! You dressed up as a butler-"

"It was part of the facade, my Lord."

"Oh, don't call me my Lord, you'll make me laugh." He burst into shrill laughter, and Sebastian closed his eyes. Ah, yes, he was feeling burned. The words had slipped, and he was feeling even more foolish.

"So now I have another soldier for my army, but it's a pubescent teenage entitled rich boy. That's wonderful. How am I supposed to use that? Will he demand the opposition to serve him tea or he'll scream it louder? I hope you enjoyed your frivolous endeavor, Sebastian."

"I did not, sir."

"Of course you didn't. Who would enjoy washing sheets, cooking meals with squishy human ingredients, wiping up their mess- are you a pervert, Sebastian?" The King of Hell leaned in closer, his inquiry shocking Sebastian.

"What do you mean, pervert?!"

"You spent your years under disguise for humans. Are you a human sympathizer? How risque!"

"No, I'm not a human sympathizer!" He hissed through gritted teeth, "I was challenging myself!"

"If you say so...anyways, you've been documented."

"...what about the boy?" He asked after a long pause, and the other grinned.

"What ABOUT the boy? He's your baby now. You deal with him. Now leave me. I have an appointment in three minutes. Ah, and on Mondays, Sebastian...I noticed how clean you kept his manor up top, so you will do the same with my mansion. You will wear your butler attire and serve me as such. You can bring him along if you wish, I know what children do if they're left alone in mansions alone...terrible mess makers, have to be watched all the time..."

"He's near adult, sir, I doubt he will make that much of a mess," Sebastian said without an ounce of humor in his voice, eyes narrowing. "I am not-"

He stopped, watching the other's cold gaze on him. With a defeated sigh, he added, "I am looking forward to our time together, your greatness."

"Good. Now leave."

"Yes, your greatness." He turned and left the room, cursing Ciel Phantomhive under his breath. Then he cursed the rest that were involved in the debacle of his downfall.

Now he would have to be even more human and hate Mondays.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel doesn't make things easier for Sebastian on his first day of being a butler in Hell.

"Ciel, quit putting your clothes on my furniture. This is actual bone!" Sebastian yelled up the stairs as he straightened his collar and adjusted his cuffs. Dressing in his butler clothes to visit Satan seemed so far beneath him, but he would rather avoid the other's wrath and play along. "Did you hear me, Ciel! Don't make me say My Lord in my own home! I am a Prince!"

"Oh? Did you call me?" Ciel walked into sight at the top of the elaborate staircase, and smiled. "What did you say, Sebastian?"

"Do you even know how to clean up after yourself? Look at this! You just strip where you please and throw your coats on the back of chairs, like a pauper!" Sebastian scolded him, and the teenage demon frowned. He put a hand on his hip as he watched the older demon fret over his decor.

"I don't know how to clean up after myself." Ciel admitted, but instead of being commended for his honesty Sebastian started yelling again.

"Then learn, damn you! I have to go, don't make my home into a pigsty while I'm gone! I should just throw you into a pyre and it would be a lot less work!" He declared, opening the foyer door. "Clean this place!"

Ciel scoffed as he turned, and with his inhuman hearing Sebastian heard, "Why, you're so good at cleaning Satan wants you to clean his mansion. It seems like you have a career in the industry."

The older demon's jaw dropped as he watched the other disappear down the hallway. Not one to fall to unseemly gestures, Sebastian slipped and flipped his middle finger towards the empty staircase. When Ciel wasn't badmouthing him, he was causing him trouble in other ways: dragging in dead bodies experimenting in soul capturing, breaking valuables out of anger fits, demanding to be let out to the surface because he wasn't able to open the vortex yet. It was as if he was babysitting a little monster. Sebastian had been patient for a week, but Ciel's temper was grating on his nerves and even with his knowledgeable patience from living so long, he could barely stand him.

"Damn insolent brat," He muttered on his fast-paced walk to Satan's mansion, that beautiful marble building. He entered and stood at the secretary's desk until they acknowledged him. Of course, dressed as he was, they ignored his Princely title and treated him as a servant would be. "Excuse me," He said loudly, watching the young male demon look upwards. "Please direct me to where his greatness would like me to go."

"Ah, yes. Sebastian Michaelis, is it?" The secretary said, looking at the schedule. "He wants you to start in his bedroom. Fifth floor. Corridor to the left." He turned on his heel and was about to head to the staircase, but the secretary added: "Remember to use the naked statue to disarm the traps on that level. Otherwise you'll be dead before you reach his bedroom."

"Uh huh. Thank you," Sebastian said with a curt tone, and found his way up the stairwell. The naked statue was hard to miss: it was a well-endowed woman with a blanket draped around her. He shoved it the way it allowed, and then heard clicks echo down the expansive hallway. Disarmed. Hopefully there wasn't anything further he needed to do. He could see the secretary playing a prank by ignoring all the protocols for disarming the floor.

After he reached the bedroom, he stared at the mess. It looked like a war had happened inside. Blood spattered on the white quilt, what looked like parts of a body flung on the floor, a skeleton hanging from the chandelier. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at the floor, seeing black ashen footsteps towards the attached spa room. Something scurried from underneath the bed and up the wall, hissing at him before it crawled in a mist into the vent. "Wonderful." He said aloud, wondering what the purpose of that creature had been in this mess. He shivered it off, and then began his work cleaning up the room.

When he finished, he heard the door creak. "Ah, Sebastian. I left quite the mess. I do know how much you enjoy keeping things stately, I thought you would enjoy a challenge." The King entered, wearing a luxurious purple bath robe and sequined cowboy boots. Just that. Sebastian diverted his gaze to the wall, and the King walked over to set a severed head on the bedspread Sebastian had just changed. "Oh, my bad! This was clean. Whoopsies. Oh no, this is a mess now. Clean it immediately. I'm going back to my performance. Could you be quick about this, the Ballroom needs a severe cleaning. Let's just say the jester was not successful in his trick and..." He made jazz hands in the air and a 'pchoooooo' sound of something exploding. "It was fantastic."

"Ugh."

"What was that?"

"Yes, sir. I will do so with urgency." The reply was forced, and he knew it sounded strained. The king seemed to enjoy the tone he used, and headed out the door again waving his hand in the air in farewell.

After twenty four hours of grueling work, he came home, his jacket in tow. It had been torn right open by the King's wolf mid-performance. Of course, he continued working through the thing gnawing on his arm. As the King said, 'Servants are expendable, pets are not'. When he opened the door to his manor, he was greeted by an obnoxious smell of ash and citrus. "Ciel?" He said aloud, looking down to the floor. There was a huge blood stain on the floor, and it looked like Ciel had tried scrubbing it with ash from the fireplace and orange slices. The stain was expansive and had soaked right into the tile.

"CIEL!"

A head appeared from a nearby doorway, and he looked completely calm. "What?"

"What is THIS? This huge, maroon, black, blob of a stain on my TILE!" He gestured at the hideous stain. Ciel blinked, looking at it.

"Well, I removed the stain."

"That's not removing the stain!" Sebastian bent down to drag a finger over the thick layer of ash. "The citrus is a reducing agent, but...the ash?"

"The water always looked dark and I was trying to do it like you did it." Ciel pointed at the tile.

Sebastian stared at Ciel, and then back at the tile, and then his gaze fell on the demon teen. "You made the water dark." He paused and then added, "Ciel, the water was dark from dirt. It didn't start that color."

The young demon pursed his lips, and then turned and walked out of the room into another, his heels clicking against the tile. Clearly he was upset about his folly, and was having a hard time absorbing the mistake.

"Such ignorance." Sebastian sighed, sitting down on the floor, looking at the mess. He threw his coat over the stain. "...there."


End file.
